


you remind me of just how lucky i am

by hanorganaas



Series: hc bingo fills 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Image, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia reassures Han after he is self conscious about his scars received from torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you remind me of just how lucky i am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC_Bing using the "Body Image Issues square".
> 
> Warning for spoilers for the Legendary Verse but mostly for stuff you already know.

Han was alarmed as he gazed at himself in the mirror at his naked torso. He shouldn’t have been alarmed. He had spent a hellish day being tortured by machines and being frozen in Carbonite to protect his Jedi in training wife from Lord Vader. In fact he almost anticipated seeing some bruises and scars.

But what he didn’t expect was for the damage to be this bad.

In addition to the bruises beating he received from stormtroopers, the device they used on him when they strapped him to that chair just so they could get Leia to...relent, did not spare not an inch of his skin. He was covered in gashes of various sizes. Somewhere thick and long, others were skinny and short. Hell some were actually burns.

The biggest was a long deep line on his abdomen, right of his belly button. Han took a sharp breath as his finger traced the pattern, closing his eyes as he remembered the agony, the laughing….his screams. He had endured punches, slices from knives, but nothing…..NOTHING as terrible as the machine.

Sure, it was worth it he protected his wife…..yet it didn’t mean he wanted them.

“Han,” He heard a soft voice call to him.

Leia, she couldn’t see this. She would probably take one good look at him and feel guilty, yelling at something he did with not a hint of shame and regret. Or worse she would took take a look at his body she admired and be repulsed by him. 

He reached for the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, covering his bare torso. His wife walked into the room looking puzzled. She still looked tired and weary from the attack on Cloud City, losing her hand and finding out Vader was her father, but concerned.

“Are you alright?” Leia asked. 

“I’m fine,” Han lied, “I am still cold from the Carbonite.”

At least the second statement was true. Even so Leia could read through his bluff and made her way towards him. She lifted her arms and rested them on his shoulders.

“Han today was difficult for the both of us,” Leia said with a small smile grazing her lips, “but you can be honest with me. You never judge me…why would I be no different?”

The damn force she had. She could always tell what was bothering him even if he never said a word. He had no choice but to show Leia, she was his wife after all. With a deep sigh he pulled off his blanket revealing his scarred and bruised torso. 

Han held his breath. He expected her to scream. He expected her to cry out. Maybe run away because she was repulsed by him. But she did nothing of the sort. She was quiet, looking at every inch of his body that was inflicted. Time seemed to go slow, he was nervous that his heartbeat roared in his ears.

“Oh Han,” Leia sighed breaking the silence, her hands slid over his chest, he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply through his nose, “my brave, brave scoundrel.” 

“I am guessing you saw what they did to me through the force,” Han rasped. He felt her hands move down his chest exploring every scar that was inflicted on him. He couldn’t help but moan. Some the skin was tender to the touch yet it was sensitive enough to send pleasurable chills down his spine. 

“Felt it, heard it,” Leia answered, “Every punch, every time the instruments touched your skin, from the scalpels to the needles.” He noticed her frown. “I sense you don’t want me to see your scars because you feared I would feel guilty. I admit….I wish you weren’t hurt to protect me but…” He opened his eyes when he felt her fingers brush that long scar on his stomach. “As much as I say I hate your chivalry…the fact you would move mountains and walk through fire for me, makes me love you more. Besides….you are still as handsome as you ever were.”

Leia’s new robotic hand she was fitted with brushed his cheek, and Han remembered how just hours ago he took the stump that was in her hand’s place to his lips. It was his way of telling her her missing hand would not change the way he felt about her. She would still be his beautiful Jedi Heroine he loved to wake up to every morning.

The way Leia’s fingers moved up and down his torso told him this was her version of the way he kissed her missing hand. She traced her fingers over every cut and every bruise. The sensation of delicate digits on his sensitive skin caused him to purr like a pittin and made him forget about the trauma of the day and focus on how lucky he was.

How lucky he was to have a woman like Leia who loved him as much as he loved her. A woman who loved him no matter who he was and what he looked like. 

Han looked down at Leia with his eyes shining with wonder and joy.

“What?” Leia asked as she lifted his wrist, covered in welts from the binds and brought it to her lips.

“Nothing,” Han responded lifting Leia’s chin so he can gaze at her lovingly, “I just feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy right now.”

Leia chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. She moved to the tips of her toes to meet his lips.

“No I am the lucky one,” She whispered, “to have such a strong and brave beautiful man as my husband.”

“How about this,” Han mumured, “we call it a draw and say we’re both lucky to have each other.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that.”

With a chuckle, Han claimed Leia’s lips. Everything that happened, the torture, the carbonite and his doubts and the only thing he thought about was the beautiful and brave woman he had in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
